A Different World At Night
by ShadowBladeWinter
Summary: Sapphire Jackson has never been normal, but when she finds out she's a night realist, things get even odder for her.


A Different World At Night- Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Hey! I'm Sapphire Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, sister of Percy Jackson. You guys might be thinking, 'What?! Percy has a sister?!'. Yes, he does have a sister, just because he never mentioned me doesn't mean I'm nonexistent. There are many differences from Percy and I. First of all, I'm a huge anime fan. Black Butler, Hetalia, Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club are some of my favorites. Second of all, I'm a lot more intelligent than Percy, even at my younger age of 13. Thirdly, I'm a night-realist. Night-realists are people who have the power to travel to a different realm than the one they are in at night, in their dreams, but they are actually in that realm. It sounds a bit confusing but you'll get used to it. Let's get to the story now!

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"Guys, you go to sleep. I'll be fine by myself.", Leo said to us.

"Are you sure, Leo? What if the Argo 11 gets attacked while the rest of us are asleep?", I asked.

"Sapphire, chill. Nobody is gonna attack the ship. If they do, I'll fire the ballista and everything will be fine.", Leo calmed me.

"I support the idea of us going to bed.", my brother Percy yawned.

"We need the rest even if it's a bad idea.", Annabeth agreed.

"I'm going to bed now. 'Night.", I said as I walked to my room. As soon as I collapsed on the covers, I felt as if a wind was sucking me into a distant world, and I blacked out.

I woke up to see burned woods and a demolished mansion. When I got up, I noticed I was wearing a long, silk, black lacy gown with purple ribbon and a ridiculously frilly hat.

"What the he-", I noticed I had a heavy English accent. That was odd. Wait… Old-fashioned dress… Burnt-down mansion… I must be in the realm of Black Butler! How'd I get there? Why did I get transported there? Was I dreaming?

"Young Master, there is a lovely young girl over there who looks lost. What should we do?", a butler asked his master.

"I shall approach her. Stay close behind me, Sebastian.", a boy told his butler.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?", the boy said to me. He was odd-looking, yet the boy was cute to some extent. The boy had blue-black hair, an eyepatch, a gold ring with a blue gemstone in it and a pimp cane.

"Yes, I am lost. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was here. I do not know how this happened but it's quite a predicament.", I answered the boy.

"You must be a night-realist, madam. Night-realists are special people who when they fall asleep, they are transported to the realm of their dreams.", the tall butler with red eyes and black hair said.

"I never knew I was a night-realist. But, it seems I cannot go home until I am awoken, so I shall introduce myself. I am Sapphire Jackson, who are you?", I remarked.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. This is Sebastian Michealis, my butler. As it has come to the conclusion you are unable to leave this realm, would you come to the ball I am hosting at my mansion?", Ciel offered.

"It does sound lovely. I gladly accept.", I said.

"Excellent. Sebastian, show her a spare room where she can rest.", Ciel commanded Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord.", Sebastian bowed.

It was almost time for the ball and I had rested quite a bit. I was brushing out my long hair when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?", I asked.

"It's Sebastian, my Lady. I've come to escort you to the ball.", Sebastian said.

"I'll be right out.", I opened the door to see Sebastian waiting on me.

"Master Ciel will be dancing with you. Just follow his lead, Miss Sapphire.", Sebastian told me.

"Very well. Thank you for the warning Sebastian.", I answered.

"I think the young master finds you to his liking. He does have a soft spot for beautiful girls who are polite.", Sebastian stated. I must admit I blushed at the butler's comment.

"Nonsense. He's just trying to be polite to me.", I scoffed.

"He does not offer people dances when he is trying to be polite.", Sebastian told me, "Young master will offer tea but a dance is unheard of.", Sebastian explained. I thought about this situation. Ciel was cute. He was polite too. Sebastian and I entered the ballroom and Ciel looked in my direction. He held out his hand as a subtle invitation to dance with him. I smiled and accepted his hand. Sebastian started playing a slow violin song while the klutzy butler Grell sang in an operatic toned voice. Ciel and I danced for a long time.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Sapphire.", Ciel said to me as we exited the dance area.

"Thank you. You're quite good at dancing too.", I replied.

"Miss Sapphire, do you think you could come to my mansion tomorrow night?", Ciel inquired of me with a hopeful tone on his voice.

"Maybe. I am not sure if it is possible but if I can, I will.", I told Ciel. Then, a strange thing happened. I started glowing.

"I guess it's time for you to go." Ciel sympathized.

"Goodbye, Ciel. Thank you for the exquisite dancing.", I smiled as I faded away.

I woke to Percy hitting me with my pillow.

"Wake up, Sapphire!", Percy yelled in my ear. I smacked him in the face and got dressed.

"Ow! What was that for?!", he exclaimed.

"Don't yell in my ear when it's early in the morning.", I growled at Percy.

"Okay, okay! I won't do it again! Doesn't mean you need to smack me for it! Gods, you overreact so much. C'mon, lets go to breakfast now.", Percy said as he gave a brotherly nudge to comfort me.

Ciel's P.O.V.

"Sebastian, where did Sapphire go?", I asked Sebastian.

"She went back to her home realm, my Lord. I see you've taken a liking to her?", Sebastian smirked as he untied my shoe laces.

"N-No! Why would you suggest such a ridiculous thing?", I blushed.

"The way you treated her on the dance floor, it was very polite. How you didn't want her to go. How you asked her if she could come back tomorrow night. You make it obvious you fancy her, young master."

"S-Shut up, Sebastian!". I blushed even harder. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Can you get her to come back here?"


End file.
